A Crazy Ranger Reunion
by WideOpenSpacesGirl045
Summary: Abby and Mentor have planned a "surprise" for the Samurai. Turns out it's a trip to Reefside for a Power Ranger Reunion! Includes Jemily, Mitonio, Tommy/Kimberly, Conner/Kira and many more!
1. Vacation Time!

**Hey there my Power Ranger peeps in writing! So, I know I haven't update Clash of the Samurai and the Dino in awhile, but I really have been lacking inspiration. I wanted to write this down because I think that this is going to be so much fun to write! I hope you all will love it! Hence, I now give you A Crazy Ranger Reunion.**

**Disclaimer: *checks mailbox* YES! SABAN GAVE ME THE RIGHTS TO PR! I'M AM ABLE TO CHANGE MEMILY INTO JEMILY, TRENIRA TO CONIRA, THELY TO CASLY ETC. (Actually, no, that didn't happen, but that's how I pictured the moment when I get the rights to PR (and I will get them, mind you)).**

"COME ON YOU SLOWPOKES, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"COOL YOUR JETS, WE'RE ALMOST READY!"

"HEY, MIA, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY COPY OF THE HUNGER GAMES?"

"IT'S IN YOUR NIGHTSTAND!"

"KEV, COME ON MAN, WE'RE ONLY GOING TO BE IN CALI FOR A FEW DAYS!"

"SHUT UP, I CAN PACK WHATEVER I WANT TO PACK!"

Abby groaned as she walked into the meeting room with her Vera Bradley Baroque Weekender bag and collapsed on the ottoman. She and the rest of her Ranger team were going to California for a few days for a "surprise" that she and Ji planned, but wouldn't tell the other Rangers what it is. As she waited for everyone else to be ready, Abby felt something vibrate in her pocket. Realizing it was her iPhone, which her cousin who actually is her adoptive sister gave to her for her birthday; she took it out and read the text that was just sent from one of the people hosting the "surprise".

_You guys on your way?_

**Sadly, no, they're all being incredibly slow.**

_Haha, I see. Well, text me when you guys land, okay?_

**Got it, we'll see you in a few. Thank You-Know-Who for letting us borrow her jet.**

_Will do, ciao bella._

Abby put her phone back into her pocket and checked her bag again. Bikini, check. _Catching Fire_, check. Toiletries, check. Her clothes, check. Good, she had everything, including her Samuraizer and Raven, her zord. "HURRY UP YOU GUYS, OR THE PLANE'S GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT US!" she yelled to the others, losing her patience.

"Stop yelling Abby, we're almost ready," said Emily, who walked into the room with her Ellie Blue Vera Bradley Grand Traveler bag. Emily was looking like her cute normal self in a yellow sundress with yellow flats and a white sweater. Her hair had found its way into a cute side braid with a few curls out of the braid and on the side of her face. She bounced her way over to Abby and plopped down beside her.

"Can't you PLEASE tell me why we're going to Cali and what the surprise is? I'm dying to know!" Emily begged, giving her the puppy-dog look.

"Oh no, you know that the puppy-dog look is completely useless against me, you will so not be getting anything from this person, even if you are my BFF," said Abby, shaking her head back and forth.

"Is Em trying to use the puppy-dog look on you again Abs?" asked Jayden, who walked into the room carrying a red duffel and having an amused look on his face. He was looking good with a gray and white striped sweater underneath a black suit jacket and shockingly red jeans, which looked good on him, and a pair of gray Converse shoes.

"Yes, but it ain't working," said Abby, making a face at Emily, who stuck her tongue out in return.

Emily bounced off the couch and went up to Jayden to give him a quick peck on the lips and to wrap her arms around his waist. "You got everything you need?" she asked him. "Yep, I got everything from my swim trunks (Abby snickered at that) to that Alex Rider book you recommended to me." Emily beamed and gave Jayden another kiss. Abby smiled at the pair feeling happy for them. It took FOREVER for Jayden and Emily to admit to one another that they were crushing HARD on each other, and when they did, everyone exploded into cheers. Kevin did a funny little dance while Mia and Antonio were singing Hallelujah and Praise the Lord. Abby and Mike had gone entirely crazy and started jumping up and down like maniacs while Mentor started tearing up a little bit, making Jayden and Emily look incredibly embarrassed.

Nevertheless, it was all good in the end. To Abby, Jayden and Emily balanced each other out well. Jayden made Emily believe in herself more and boost her confidence up, while Emily helped Jayden loosen up and have fun for once in his life. They gave each other a reason to win the war they were fighting, to be able to grow together without the fighting.

"Ugh you guys, will you stop being so lovey-dovey? It's making me want to barf up my breakfast," complained Mike as he dragged in his green duffel. He was wearing a simple green striped shirt over some khaki pants and some white Converse, but Abby thought he looked incredibly hot. Right behind him was Antonio carrying his gold duffel along with Mia's Vera Bradley Call Me Coral Metropolitan carrier into the room, wearing a simple white t-shirt with a checkered shirt over it, regular jeans, a scarf, and tennis shoes. Abby rolled her eyes. "Don't be a hater Mike, just because you're alone at the present time doesn't mean you need to be a grouch." "I think we all know who he wants to ask out though," said Antonio with a smirk, and everyone glanced at Abby, who looked confused and maybe a bit jealous. "Do you know who Antonio?" she asked, sounding like she was going to regret the answer she heard. "You'll find out sooner or later," said Antonio, smirking some more. "Are you guys all ready to go?" Mia asked, coming in with Kevin, who was dragging his blue duffel and looked highly miffed about the comment Mike made earlier.

Mia was looking stunning in a simple pink tank top with a breezy white peasant blouse over it, along with black jeans and flats, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders and a few strands pulled to the side with a clip, while Kevin was wearing a blue sweatshirt over a white t-shirt, with blue jeans, and white tennis shoes like Mike. "About time you guys were ready, I was about to explode," said Abby. "By the way Abs, you look great," said Mike, giving her a heart-melting smile. Abby beamed at him. "Thanks you big softie, you," she said, feeling incredibly happy. She was wearing her favorite black skinny jeans with a gray v-neck tee that had the Hogwarts crest and motto on the front, her favorite black leather jacket, and her black high heels. Abby was ready to party. "All right guys, let's vamoosh!" Emily squealed as she grabbed Jayden's hand and rushed to the door with her bag and Jayden in toe. "Bye Mentor!" yelled Mike and Antonio as they ran after the two lovebirds. "Call us if anything happens," said Mia and Kevin as they sprinted to the car.

Sighing, Abby turned to Mentor. "You sure everything is set?" he asked. "Yep, everything's all ready to go," said Abby, giving a grin. Mentor smiled at her. "Tell your 'sister' I say hi." "Will do, see you in a few days Mentor," said Abby and she ran to the car. When everyone was buckled in and set, the car started and drove off to the airport.

***At the airport***

"Oh my GOD!"

"This…is…INSANE!"

"I can't believe it, I seriously cannot BELIEVE THIS!"

"HOLY MOLY ROCKY, WE'RE GOING IN A PRIVATE JET?"

Everyone looked shocked when they saw the fancy jet waiting for them to get on and fly. "Yes my dear friends, we are riding in a private jet to California courtesy of one of my good friends," said Abby, feeling amused and smirking. "Wow…" squeaked Emily as she gripped Jayden's hand and stared up at the plane. "No kidding," said Kevin, looking up in awe. Mike let out a low whistle and Antonio had to catch Mia, who fainted from shock.

"Well, come on everyone, let's board!" exclaimed Abby as she ran up the stairs into the plane. "Hey, wait for us!" Mike yelled as he and the others grabbed their bags and ran up the flight of stairs. Once in the plane, everyone settled down in the luxurious seats and started doing different things. Kevin started reading the _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _copy he was borrowing from Abby, Emily had laid her head on Jayden's shoulder and fell asleep while Antonio started talking to Jayden about what they should do in California. Mia had taken out the pink embezzled iPod that Antonio made and gave her for her birthday and started watching a movie on it, and Mike plopped down after roaming around the plane and saying hi to the pilot next to Abby, who was furiously texting another person who planned the ranger's "surprise".

"Alright Abby, spill. Why are we going to California for some "surprise" you and Mentor cooked up? I mean, it doesn't make sense because Mentor would NEVER allow us to do something like this unless he thinks it will be okay, so please, please tell me!" begged Mike, looking desperate.

"Oh no, you're not getting anything out from me, mister. I told Emily this and I will say it again to you, I AIN'T TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Abby interjected with a bad Southern accent.

"Aw, come on Abbykins, please?" he begged, also giving her the puppy-dog look. Okay, Abby would never admit this, but if one person could make her crack with the puppy-dog look, it would be Mike. It DID NOT have to do with the fact she might have a teeny-tiny crush on him, it was just that his puppy-dog looks were too stinking GOOD.

"NOPE, you know that the puppy-dog look is not going to work on me. I am totally immune to your puppy-dog looks and your "boyish charms" and whatever you dish out at me, so drop it Mike!"

As the two were arguing, Jayden and Antonio were watching them, looking like they were trying hard not to burst into laughter. "Can't they just admit to each other that they totally like one another? They're going to drive me bonkers!" exclaimed Antonio. "You know Abby and Mike; they're both super stubborn and will never admit to one another that they're totally into each other. We should know, Emily and I have been trying to get them together from the get go," said Jayden tiredly. "Dang, that's so not fantastico," muttered Antonio. "Tell me about it," said Jayden, feeling frustrated over his friends' childishness.

"What's going on?" murmured Emily sleepily as she lifted her head up from Jayden's shoulder. Antonio and Jayden looked at each other and said, "The usual, it's fighting time on the Abby and Mike Show."

"Not that again," groaned Emily as she slowly began to wake up. "Can't they stop arguing for about ten seconds?"

"Nope." "Not really." Were the two answers that Emily got from her boyfriend and her "little brother".

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" exclaimed Mia as she looked out the window excitedly. Kevin, who had put the book down, ran to the window and looked at downtown L.A. "Holy moly Rocky, it's so awesome!" he exclaimed.

***At the Reefside airport exit***

"Where is she, where is she?" Abby muttered to herself as everyone started grabbing his or her luggage and gathered around her as she tapped her toe impatiently.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Antonio, looking befuddled. "We're waiting for someone who's going to take us to the 'surprise'," Abby answered while looking around anxiously.

"Is that my Abbykins?" asked a voice that came from the rangers' right, and they all spun around, crouching into defensive positions. Abby, though, recognized that voice and started to squeal when she turned around and saw her face.

"HAYLEY!" she shouted, running towards her and practically tackling her to the ground, while the other rangers stood up and looked at each other, confused. The woman, who had bright red hair, a kind smile and brown eyes, laughed as she gave the girl who was like her own daughter in a way a fierce hug.

"Hey, my little black panther, I've missed you so much," Hayley said as she pulled away from the hug and gave Abby a once over. "My God, sweetie, you look so kick-ass!" Abby snickered as she gave Hayley another hug. "That's exactly what I was trying to go for!"

"Uh, Abs, who is this?" asked Jayden. "Oh right, sorry. Guys, I would like you all to meet Hayley, a good friend of my dad's since college and a good friend of our family for years. Hayley, I'd like you to meet my team. That's Antonio, our Gold Ranger (Antonio gave a little wave), Mia, our Pink Ranger (Mia gave Hayley a smile), Kevin, our Blue Ranger (Kevin gave a nod), Emily, our Yellow Ranger and my best friend (Emily also waved and gave Hayley a shy smile), Mike, our Green Ranger and my other best friend (Mike gave Hayley a salute and Abby rolled her eyes), and last but not least, Jayden, our Red Ranger, fearless leader, and my "big brother" (Jayden also gave Hayley a nod).

"It's nice to meet you all," said Hayley with a smile. "I've heard so much about you guys from Abby since she wouldn't stop talking about all of your adventures."

"Wait, how did you know that we were Rangers?" Jayden asked, looking suspicious. "I have my ways," said Hayley with a smirk. "Come on, we don't want you guys to be late for your 'surprise'."

"YAY!" squealed both Abby and Emily as everyone grabbed their stuff and headed to Hayley's car.

***At one of Abby and Hayley's "Friend's" mansion***

"No. way."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Are you absolutely serious?"

"HOT DAMN, THAT IS ONE SMOKING MANSION!"

Everyone stared up at the mansion in shock and awe. "All right you guys stop gaping like goldfish and let's get going to the back. That's where the 'surprise' will be," Abby said as she pulled Emily and Mike by the arms, dragging them and Jayden (since he had his hand in Emily's) to the back with the others following them.

When they got to the back of the mansion, they looked befuddled. Standing in the backyard (which was totally awesome) was a bunch of people, men and women, talking, swimming, and doing a bunch of other things. A few of the men were by a grill, cooking hamburgers and hot dogs, and some girls were tanning by the poolside.

"Okay, I still don't get why we're here," Kevin mused while the others nodded their heads. Abby smiled while she walked up to the stairs. Turning around to the Samurai Rangers, Abby said "Guys, welcome to the first ever Power Rangers Reunion."

**HOLY FUDGE, I'M DONE WITH THIS FIRST CHAPTER! God, that was a real doozy. Well, I hope you all enjoy this, I've worked very hard on this chapter, and I'm very proud of it. As always, review, no flames, the usual jazz. If you don't hit that smexy review button, Deker will come haunt you in your sleep. Adios my amazing PR friends, I love ya all!**


	2. Meet and Greet the Oliver Family

**Alright, my awesome Power Ranger fans, it's time for the second chappie of A Crazy Ranger Reunion! I actually wrote this in my English class when we are supposed to be working on this important essay that isn't due until later in May (How naughty am I?). I won't keep you any longer; I give you the second chapter of A Crazy Ranger Reunion!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Power Rangers; I'm changing the couples from Memily to Jemily, Trent/Kira to Conner/Kira, blah blah blah. Actually I don't own them, I will one day, I WILL MUAH HA HA!**

"OH MY GOD!"

"THIS IS INSANE!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"HOLY HANNAH, I GET TO MEET TOMMY OLIVER!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Mike, who realized what he said and began to turn red really fast. His face was about as red as Jayden's pants.

"Eww, Mike, I can't believe you have a fanboy crush on my dad," said Abby, a little creeped out and disgusted.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mike, looking shocked along with the other Samurai. "YOUR DAD IS TOMMY OLIVER, THE MOST FAMOUS RANGER IN THE HISTORY OF RANGERS?!"

"Yes Mike, now will you please stop yelling, it's embarrassing," Abby said testily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kevin. "Actually, Mentor knows, and so does Em and Jay," replied Abby, looking a little embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" Mike yelled again while spinning around to look at Jayden and Emily. "How the heck do you two know?"

"Because Abby actually trusts us NOT to make a big deal out of the fact that her father is a Ranger legend, although it was a shock for us when we found out," Jayden responded with Emily nodding along.

"I'm sorry Mike, you're still my best friend, but I knew that if I told you who my dad was, you would just have a spaz attack," Abby mumbled while looking at the ground.

Mike let out a big sigh before giving his crush a hug. "It's okay Abby; just remember that you can tell me anything, okay?" Abby nodded her head. "Good, now let's go meet some rangers!"

Before they could though, a squeal pierced through the yard. "Oh My God, Abby, is that you?!" Abby turned towards the source of the sound and shrieked when she saw whom it was. "BIG SISSY!" she screamed as she ran towards a pink blur, which turned out to be a gorgeous woman with long black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a tan with (the boys noticed) a fit body. What, they're guys, give them a break! The woman was wearing a simple pink sweater with a pair of jeans, brown sandals, and a gold necklace. The Samurai Rangers also noticed that she had a pink diamond wedding ring on her right ring finger. When they looked back up, they were surprised to see both Abby and the woman crying as they were hugging each other.

"Oh god sissy, I've missed you so much," sobbed Abby while the woman wiped away a few of her tears. "I've missed you too little sis, so much," she said, holding Abby tighter to her.

Pulling away to wipe her tears away, Abby turned to her fellow rangers. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my older sister, Carly. She was the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger when my dad was the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Carly looked up at her sister's friends and gave them a breath-taking smile. "It's so nice to finally meet all of you," she said kindly. "Every time Abby called home, she wouldn't stop gabbing about each of you. OH, can I see if I can name all of them?" she asked her sister and Abby nodded. Carly walked up to the rangers and looked at each one of them thoughtfully. Suddenly, a grin came on her face. "Got it," she said, first stepping in front of Kevin. "You're Kevin, the Blue Ranger." Kevin looked surprised, but nodded his head.

Carly then stepped in front of Antonio. "I'm guessing that you're Antonio, the new Gold Ranger, correct?" Antonio's mouth dropped open in shock, which made Carly smirk in response. Next in line was Mia. "I KNOW that this is my fellow pink, Mia. By the way, I love your outfit." Mia beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, I love yours as well," she said happily. Carly smiled in response, and then stopped in front of Mike. "So, THIS is the famous Mike I've heard so much about," she said with a smirk at her little sister, who blushed bright red. "Abby would not STOP talking about how her best guy friend, who was also the green ranger, was so awesome and cool and super…" "Okay, that's enough!" Abby burst out quickly, cheeks still a bright red as she ran back next to her sister and saw the confused, yet smug look on Mike's face. "You can move on now Carly."

Knowing that she pushed her limit, Carly nodded and went on to Emily. "Emily I'm guessing, my little sis's best friend in the whole wide world and the Yellow Ranger. I'm so glad she has you; it means she has someone to obsess with over Glee and Harry Potter. OH and One Direction." Emily smiled happily and said, "Well, I'm also glad I have her to tell my secrets and gab about boys and to encourage me when I'm feeling doubt about myself." "Abby is the best at that," Carly said, smiling over at her little sister, who made a face at her but grinned as well. Finally, Carly stopped in front of Jayden. "And last, but not least, Jayden. The fearless Red Ranger, and my little sis's "big brother". Dang, what is with Reds and not being scared most of the time? You, for some reason, are really reminding me of Conner back when he was Red Ranger."

Jayden looked a little confused by that, but nodded anyways. "Uh… thanks, I think." "No problem," Carly said cheerfully. "Oh, and you're dating Emily now, aren't you?" This time, Jayden nearly fell over in shock over what she said. "What? I mean, wait, hold on, how did you know that?" "Duh, Abby of course, plus you would not BELIEVE how many Red and Yellow Rangers got together during their time as Rangers, like Conner and Kira, Andros and Ashley, Taylor and Cole, and Casey and Lily for example. Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini would have been another example except that…" Carly trailed off, looking sad along with Abby.

"Anyways, yeah, it's kind of predictable to see Reds and Yellows together," Carly continued, shaking off her funk. All the Samurai looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Carls, where's Di? I really want to find her," Abby asked excitedly. "Umm… I think that she is right over there somewhere," Carly responded while pointing over to the pool. But before Abby could go over to where Carly was pointing, "Di" had already found them.

"ABBY!" she shrieked while running and jumping straight into Abby's open arms. Abby started squealing again as she spun around the short 15 year old girl, who looked close to the spitting image of Abby except for the fact that the smaller girl's eyes were a much darker brown, while Abby's was a warm brown like her hair. "Di! OH MY GOD, I've missed you so much munchkin," Abby exclaimed as she hugged her close to her and put many kisses on her face. "Stop it!" shrieked the girl with giggles popping out every few seconds. "It tickles!" Abby laughed and put her little sister down. "Sorry Di, couldn't help myself there," she said, giggling. "I don't care; I've missed it too," "Di" responded with a giggle as well.

Abby smiled while turning back to her friends again. "Everyone, meet my other sister, Diana. Although she is the youngest, we think she might have the potential to become a really good ranger someday." Diana beamed up at her sister, and then smiled at the others. "Hi everyone, it's so cool to meet all of you. I know so much about all of you because Abby wouldn't shut up about all of you." "So we heard," Mike said with a raised eyebrow towards Abby, who blushed a little bit. Diana giggled at the exchange between her sister and the cute guy in green. "You must be Mike," Diana stated, turning towards him. "I've heard so much about how you managed to kick major butt over those monsters you guys are fighting."

"Really?" said Mike slyly. "Like what?" "Well, from what Abby has told me, she said that you were totally awesome defeating that monster with the long arms and that it was really creative doing what you did to destroy him." (Mike blushed when he heard the praise that his crush said about him) "OH, Abby also wouldn't stop gabbing about that time you finally mastered that Beetle Disc she kept on mentioning, she thought that while fighting the monster with the umbrella, you looked super-duper h…" "OKAY, that's enough, once again!" exclaimed Abby, whose face by then had turned to the shade of a tomato. "Diana, I think you've talked to Mike long enough. Introduce yourself to the others."

"Suit yourself sissy," said Diana with a shrug, but after Abby turned away, she mouthed to Mike _I'll tell you more later_. Mike winked at her, sending Diana into snickers. Turning towards Emily and Jayden, she said "You two must be the lovebirds, Jayden and Emily. Abby always talked about her best friend and her big brother who were totally in love with each other, and both were totally oblivious about it, and that she and the others were going nuts over it."

"I'm surprised that it's us under that description," Jayden mumbled while Emily slapped him across the arm. "OWW, what was that for?!" "For being rude," Emily said with a cheeky smile. Jayden rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Remind me again why I put up with you?" "Because you love me, that's why," responded Emily, still wearing that cheeky smile on her face. "I figured as much," said Jayden with a grin, giving her a kiss. "OH MY GOD, stop that! You know that there is a fifteen year old right in front of you, right? SHE COULD BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Mike cried dramatically, putting his hands in front of Diana's eyes

"Get your hands off of my sister's eyes, you twit!" snapped Abby as she pried Mike's eyes off of Diana's face. Kevin shook his head at the bickering people while Mia and Emily looked amused, Jayden and Antonio trying not to let out their laughter, and Diana and Carly already on the ground laughing. "That's what you get when you receive another pair of Ron and Hermione," Kevin mentioned to Diana, who nodded. "Oh, you're Kevin, right? (Kevin nodded) It's nice to meet you, same with you, Mia and Antonio," Diana said, turning to Antonio and Mia while talking. "It's very nice to meet you as well Diana," said Mia warmly while Antonio grinned at the fifteen year old. "We've heard so much about you from Abby."

"Excuse me, pardon me, I need to see my daughter, no Rocky I don't want you to carry me over there! Abby, Abby is that you?"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice, which turned out to be a woman a few years older than Carly, with long caramel hair and brown eyes that reminded everyone of Abby. She was wearing a simple white sleeveless button-up with pink shorts and white tennis shoes with simple diamonds in her ears. Mia recognized her immediately by her looks and the diamond ring on her right ring finger. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Is that…"

"MOMMY!" screeched Abby as she ran down the stairs and jumped into her mother's arms. "OH MY GOD, MOMMY, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" "Oh baby, I've missed you too, you have no idea how much I've missed you," said the woman, who had a few tears sliding down her cheek and was hugging Abby tightly to her. "Let me take a look at you." She pulled Abby away from her, so the woman could get a better look at her. "Sweetie, you look amazing. It's like you're taking after me." "Pretty much," said Abby, going back to her mother for another hug. After a few minutes, Abby pulled away from the woman and turned towards her friends. "Guys, meet my mother, Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, the first Pink Power Ranger of the universe and the first Pink Ninja Ranger."

All the Samurai's jaws dropped down when they heard that, and Mike started to stutter, "What… no… you can't be… that means… oh god…" "Mike? Mike, are you okay?" asked Abby, concerned as everyone watched Mike's face turn from red to green to pale white. "No…" Mike choked out. Kimberly let out a laugh, realizing what the problem was, and went up to him. "Don't worry, you won't be beaten up when, you know…" "Really?" Mike asked hopefully. "I don't know about my husband, but I'll make sure to hold him back," said Kimberly, giving another laugh. Mike turned pale again.

"You, of course, must be Mike. You remind me of my husband when we were in high school. He was the rebel of our group as well, but he always was a good Ranger," said Kimberly fondly. "Thanks Mrs. Hart-Oliver," Mike said sheepishly. "Please, call me Kim. What you called me before makes me sound old," Kim responded, making everyone laugh. Kim then turned to the rest of the rangers. "Let's see," she said, turning towards Antonio. "You're Antonio, Abby told me a lot about you and from what she described to me, you sound quite a bit like Zack, who was our Black Ranger when we were Rangers." "Wow," Antonio squeaked, looking like he might faint. Kim smiled at him and then turned to Mia. "So, I meet my fellow pink. You must be Mia; I've heard you are an… interesting cook. I'm sure that Rose, the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger, would love to meet with you and talk about recipes." Mia started grinning like crazy. "Oh my god, I would love that," she exclaimed happily.

Kim smiled, and then turned to Kevin. "Kevin, Blue Ranger, you remind me so much of Billy, my Blue Ranger. You both are such smarty-pants." Everyone laughed at what she said, knowing that Kevin did act as if he was the know-it-all of the group. Kim then looked over at Emily. "You must be Emily, thank you so much for keeping Abby out of some of the trouble that you all seem to get into." "It's no biggie, it just means more adventures for us troublemakers," said Emily teasingly with a smile. "Trini would've loved to meet you," Kim responded with a sad smile. "You definitely have the Yellow spirit." "What happened to her?" Jayden asked. "What?" Kim asked, startled. "What happened to Trini?" Jayden repeated.

Kim was silent for a moment, but then gave another sad smile. "I'll explain another time," she said softly. Jayden exchanged looks with Emily, but nodded his head. "Of course, you must be fearless red, Jayden. God, you remind me so much of Jason. You both just have this natural leadership aura to you, it's crazy." "Dang," Jayden murmured, looking awed. "He's actually very excited to meet you, keeps on saying how he can't wait to meet 'the newest addition to the Red Ranger family'. Poor Kat has been going nuts." "Auntie Kat's here?!" Abby squealed excitedly, jumping up and down and scanning the room for her. "Where, where, WHERE?!" "Calm down sweetie, you'll see her and Uncle Jason soon," Kim soothed, looking amused at her middle daughter's antics.

"Is that my little pistol?" a deep voice rumbled through the crowd. The Samurai saw not only Kim's face brighten, but also Abby's, Carly's, and Diana's as well. "DADDY!" screamed Abby, turning around and running straight into the arms of Tommy Oliver, the universe's first Green Power Ranger, first White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, and Red Turbo Ranger. "Oh Daddy, I've missed you so much," Abby said tearfully, her voice muffled by her face in her father's shirt. "I've missed you too my little ninja," Tommy said while tightly hugging his middle daughter to him. "God, look at you sweet pea, you look fantastic." "Thanks Daddy," Abby said, smiling up at him.

"HOLY FUDGE, IT'S TOMMY OLIVER!" Both Tommy and Abby turned towards Mike, along with the others, who looked so excited; he looked like he was going to go bonkers. "Dude, you are my hero, seriously. I think you are so fricking awesome!" "Mike!" Abby hissed, looking embarrassed. "No, it's okay sweetie," Tommy reassured his middle daughter. "You must be Mike, my 'descendent'. I've heard great things about you, Abby's told me about those monsters you defeated. She told me that she admires your courage and how you stay true to yourself."

"Really?" Mike squeaked out, this is the first time the team heard Mike sound "uncool", it was somewhat funny to watch. "Yeah, I'm proud to call you a Green Power Ranger," Tommy replied, grinning. That was when Mike fainted onto the floor. "MIKE!" cried Abby as she ran over to him and tried to wake him up. "You must really like him," Tommy smirked as he watched his middle child tried to revive him. "What?" Abby asked, startled out of trying to revive Mike. "Figures you would take after your mom for her love interests, you are her daughter after all," Tommy said in response to his daughter's question. "Nnoo… of course not… he's just a good friend…" Abby stammered. "Suree he is," her father drawled, giving her a smirk. "Tommy, stop giving her a hard time," Kim chided at her husband. "Darn it," he muttered.

Kim rolled her eyes at him, and introduced him to the other rangers. "Tommy, these are Abby's other teammates, Kevin, Mia, Antonio, Emily, and Jayden." "It's an honor to meet you sir," Kevin said, shaking Tommy's hand enthusiastically. "I can't believe that I'm meeting a Ranger legend." "I can see that," Tommy said, amused. "It's very nice to meet all of you. Abby has told me so much about all of your adventures. She was very excited to finally introduce all of you to her family." "No kidding," mumbled Diana, who Carly elbowed to shut her up.

"Hey, Tommy, are the rookies finally… no way, Abby, is that you?"

**YES! I'm finally done with Ch. 2! **** Man, this was very much a doozy, fun to write, but a doozy. All right my awesome PR fans, you know what to do. If you don't hit the smexy review button, I'll send a very angry Master Zedd after you. Love you all, please review and no flames!**


End file.
